The 225th Annual Hunger Games
by albert7777
Summary: The 225th Hunger Games or the 9th Quarter Quell in the point of view of a male District 6 tribute. This year, the twist is that there will be two cornucopias instead of 1, and this results in 2 bloodbaths too.
1. Chapter 1 - The Reaping

**The 225th Annual Hunger Games**

_In the point of view of Gauss Flamesteed, District 6 Male Tribute_

CHAPTER 1.

THE REAPING.

I woke up to a start. The familiar whistle of the reaping signal. It was my 4th reaping now, and I had tried my best not to submit too many tesserae, but I couldn't let little Jackson go. This year was his second reaping, and he was too little to kill a human being yet.

Maybe this day wouldn't have happened if Katniss Everdeen, once the so-called "Girl On Fire" had not succumbed to the mighty Snow family over 150 years ago during the Second Rebellion. I walked toward the Square and I was separated from Jackson as we were sorted into age groups. I heard him shriek when his blood sample was taken.

After all of the teenagers in our District were assembled into the front of the Justice Building, and soon our ridiculously bouncy escort, Althea, stepped onto the stage and showed us a exaggerated example of propaganda. After that, it was time to announce the Tributes for District 6. I shuddered.

"Greetings, wonderful children of District 6. As you know, today is the reaping for the 225th Annual Hunger Games! We will be choosing two young tributes, one man and one woman to represent this district in the Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!". Althea boomed into the microphone.

"Now, carpe diem, seize the day, we must choose our tributes! Our girl tribute this year..." Althea giggled as she dipped her hand in the bowl, "is Fannia Herriot!" I saw the 17 year old get pulled out of her crying parent's embrace and stepped on the stage.

"Give this brave lady a huge round of applause!" Althea exclaimed. No-one responded. "Now to our male tribute!" Everything rushed into my mind. _Please don't let it be Jackson, _I thought to myself.

Althea rolled open the piece of paper. "Gauss Flamesteed!". Me. Turns out the tesserae had its price. Well since my parent's died of morphling, I guess it's alright. Jackson shouted in misery "No! Gauss, you can't go!". It wasn't alright, I had to take care of him. I had to win, no matter what.

"Now give a clap to our to tributes for District 6 this year!" Again no one applauded. Fannia and I walked into the hall of the Justice Building and were sent to our Farewell Quarters. Jackson burst in with a tear in his eye. "You have to win and come back, Gauss!" he sobbed. "I will. I promise I'll be back for you, and we will be rich like the Capitol people" I promised. He cried as he was taken away.

**Hello, this is my first novel, I hope you enjoy it. Please continue reading, the Games begin in Ch. 5. This is a continuous project so please review and maybe follow if you like. This has no relation to previous games. **


	2. Chapter 2 - The Capitol

**The 225th Annual Hunger Games**

CHAPTER 2.

THE CAPITOL.

I leapt into the train, one our district had built last month. I looked out the window as the workshops and fields of our district flew by as we cruised toward the Capitol. There were many snacks, most unknown to me on the tables, but I was not in the mood.

Althea called in our mentors, Whytt and Saffra. All they said was to never get an ally and run for your lives. Soon, we approached the mountain that bordered the Capitol. I nearly exclaimed as I saw the absolute magnitude of the place. Only on television had I seen the Capitol.

As our train pulled into the Capitol train station, a roaring crowd, dressed like lunatics cheered and congratulated us. I found no point in that. They were oblivious to the pain the families felt when their children were sent in to die.

Fannia and I are introduced to our prep team, and we are sent to different rooms. They pin me to the room and discuss my appearance in an obnoxious high-pitch accent. Once they are finished they send me to my stylist Caldwell. He talks to another stylist, probably Fannia's and when they are finished, they bring in a dark unitard for me. I wear it, and I finally ask Caldwell for the reason why we were wearing these clothes in the chariots. He said nothing and dimmed the lights then pressed a button. A mirror lowered in front of me and I saw my uniform glowing with darker trails of light behind me. "It represents speed, from your transport," Caldwell said. I was left speechless. How was this possible.

As Fannia and I walked to our carriages, the male tribute from 12 glared at us in envy. As the anthem, Horn of Plenty played, we stood onto the chariot and watched as the Capitol people cheered and threw tokens of appreciation at the first 5 district. Our chariot was next. Caldwell and Fannia's stylist nodded at us and we looked towards the stands. They roared, louder than before and a complimenting commentary was broadcast.

All the chariots had finally arrived at the rendezvous area and President Snow IV stepped on the stage. "Welcome," he boomed. "This year our Quell twist is," the Capitol people gasped in anticipation. "There will be 2 cornucopias to choose from, to appreciate that the Capitol is really a Horn of Plenty! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." The Capitol broke into a cry.

We were escorted back into a building. Althea screamed and hugged us and our mentors clapped. "We get the 6th level of this Capitol monstrosity, since we're from District 6." Saffra mumbled. Walking into the lift, I thought if I could really win these games.

We walked into our level of the house. Technologies not even known to our district were scattered everywhere and food was brimming on the dining table. Why did the Capitol have to be so rich, I thought to myself. After eating, the only contact I had made with Fannia today was a mumble of apology when I bumped into her. I had no plans to develop friendship with her. I had to kill her, or watch her kill me.


	3. Chapter 3 - Training & Interviews

**The 225th Annual Hunger Games**

CHAPTER 3.

TRAINING & INTERVIEWS.

I did not sleep, but the next day had already arrived. Althea bouncily took us training centre and we were introduced to a training leader, who told us to visit several stations and learn skills we would need to utilize in the arena.

Being good at throwing small items, I sprinted towards the Knives & Spears station. I miserably failed with the spears, but I nearly hit every target with my knife. Deciding this was now my main skill, I went on with the Plant Identification, Archery and Camouflage.

I glanced at the murmuring Careers. They were staring at me menacingly. I was definitely in walked towards me. The girl from District 4 asked me if I wanted to be a Career. I declined and the boy from 1 scoffed "That's your loss, kid," I was in trouble.

I did not sleep that night. Tomorrow was the private interviews with the Gamemakers. This year was a dangerous year for new Gamemakers. The Heavensbee family, of Plutarch Heavensbee, was executed for allowing the 2nd Rebellion (by Katniss Everdeen) to proceed and nearly overthrow the Capitol. And that was over something that happened over 100 years ago.

Still suffering from insomnia, I scuttled to Whytt & Saffra's room. They were never sleeping, Saffra was fashion obsessed and Whytt was drinking. I asked them for advice. Whytt slurred "Give them something they'll remember for sure"

While contemplating this, I thought about the leaked interviews from the 75th Hunger Games. Katniss' scored a full-on 12. She had written Seneca Crane, a late Gamemaker on the dummy. I decided I would follow this somehow.

How time flies. I sat with Fannia as one by one tributes went in through a sinister metal gate with commands from a cold computer voice. As we came up to District 5, the District 4 girl went out crying. I wondered what had happened. The boy from 2 looked ridiculously content. It was District 6 now. Fannia whispered "Good luck," and I walked silently into the Interview Area.

The Gamemakers were elevated in a blue room filled with Capitol food and drinks, and the Head Gamemaker, Sirius Croxton was seated in a plush chair. I announced my name. "Gauss Flamesteed. District 6." I set up a small trigger snare on the floor, and I saw the Capitol heads move back to their food.

I secretly wrote "Katniss Everdeen" on a dummy, just like the Girl on Fire herself had done. Then I threw a spear at taut string which rebounded to hit the weights tray. The weights rolled on the ground, making a horrible clang sound. The Capitol officials snapped their heads around.

The weights then hit a pre-placed metal shelf, which sprung up the dummy. 'KATNISS EVERDEEN' the dummy proclaimed. I laughed and shot a flaming arrow through its head. "Well I guess Katniss Everdeen is still the girl on fire, huh?" I shouted. A feeling of satisfaction rose in me as Sirius was left awestruck at this interview. I walked away without command.


	4. Chapter 4 - Scores & Public Interviews

**The 225th Annual Hunger Games**

_In the point of view of Gauss Flamesteed, District 6 Male Tribute_

CHAPTER 4.

SCORES & PUBLIC INTERVIEWS

The color drained out of Althea's face. "You did what!? Ms. Everdeen was a rebel! How could you!" She ran to her room. Fannia let a small giggle out.

Whytt burst into laughter. Saffra sighed. "I said give them something to remember in a good way." When Whytt regained his composure the Training Scores were broadcast on the TV.

The Careers had all achieved at least a 9. A district 8 girl scored a 2. The girl from 5 got a 10. After a few minutes, is was time for my score.

"Now for Gauss Flamesteed, the boy from the Transportation District, 6! His score is a ... 11."

Althea screamed from her room and burst out of the door to celebrate. Fannia gave a subtle well done nod. It was time for her score. Whytt was smiling. Fannia had practiced her camouflage skills during the interview. "Fannia Herriot, District 6. A score of 8!" Saffra clapped and Althea let out a whoop while Whytt continued to drink from his rum bottle.

The next day came very soon, as I slept quite well. I blocked certain ideas that the high score was to make the Careers target me. Whatever the reason was, the score would definitely get sponsors for me, even before the public interviews.

"Gauss! Ms. Herriot!" Althea shouted, "it's time to face the crowd!"

"For god's sake, stop calling me Ms. Herriot! It's Fannia!" Fannia replied, exasperated.

Saffra jumped onto her chair on the dining table and Whytt followed behind. They both took a bite of food ordered from the screen projected onto the dining table and then hugged us both.

"We both love you," Saffra started, "but you have to make the Capitol love you too to survive. As you know, getting sponsors is essential to your survival in the games. So show your good side. Be who you really are, and hide what could be harmful to you. Nathaniel Marspark is a wonderful interviewer, he knows how to help you go through the event."

"You'll be 12th and 13th, Gauss first, so you'll have some time to get prepared. Remember to win the Capitol's heart. You've won mine already, you two!" said Althea. Finally a statement that meant something to us.

We ate our meal silently and after we went to our rooms to watch recorded interviews. I decided I would let them feel pity for little Jackson. But I would definitely not show my feelings. I couldn't be deemed weak or people would never bet on me.

**...**

It was interview time. We took the lift. It was always an exhilarating experience, looking at the ground fly away from you at high speed. Before I knew it, butterflies returned to my stomach as I settled into a red waiting seat marked with a clear 6.

I had a brief session with Caldwell, he gave me a plain black and white suit with a glowing hem. "You can do this," he said to me.

After conversing for a while, I realized that the District 5 girl next to me was called Marissa. She had a skill at archery and also had a brother. Realizing that we had connections, I severed the talk to not get any emotional attachment.

I also got to know Fannia a bit more. She cooked food for her family and sister while they worked at the train manufacturing yards.

"GAUSS FLAMESTEED, District 6?" the interview escort said. It was my interview now. Nathaniel led me to the memorable white plastic spin chair and I tried to sit in it without falling into the bottom.

"So Gauss, what do you think about the Capitol and the Games? Nice suit by the way."

"I feel not much. All I know is that I will win for Jackson."

"Who is that?"

"My brother."

A sympathetic aww spread across the crowd.

"He had his first reaping this year. I promised I would win for him so we would be rich like the Capitol people."

"Do you think your family will be watching this?"

"Only Jackson will be"

"Why is that?"

"My parents died of morphling"

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

The crowd fell silent.

"What if you don't win, Gauss?"

I thought about Gauss, my friends and even Althea. I burst into tears.

"I - will- win, for my - for Jackson - for District 6" I sobbed

I halted the flow from my eyes.

"Well you can definitely win, and I doubt you won't try for your brother.'

The crowd clapped loudly, but I believed I hadn't done good. Definitely not. The cheers were much louder for Fannia, who had recounted her cheerful but poor life in the Yards.


	5. Chapter 5 - Entering The Games

**The 225th Annual Hunger Games**

_In the point of view of Gauss Flamesteed, District 6 Male Tribute_

CHAPTER 5.

ENTERING THE GAMES

The Games. Today. The death sentence of me and 22 other innocent people. Today.

We had to wake up at 6:00 AM, even though the games started at 10, since the Capitol never woke early like the districts.

Althea had a tear in her eye. "You two can do it. For sure. Do proud for me and your poor little district?"

Poor? Little? Oh well, Capitol people were always shallow.

Caldwell gave me a simple plain set of clothes to wear before putting on the actual uniform under the Arena. He smiled at me and handed me a glowing bracelet. It turned off with a swipe. "It took a while to get through the officials, but I got this for your token."

Materializing in mid-air, a hovercraft descended onto Capitol ground and an Avox led me to the ladder. A chilling current went through my body, keeping me still. A lady inserted a tracker into me and I was let into the hovercraft. I saw Caldwell being put into a smaller hovercraft nearby.

As we arrived, I climbed down the ladder and went down an elevator to the Launch Room, or better named, Stockyard. I brush my teeth and comb my hair, even though I need much presentation for the next two weeks.

Caldwell dressed me into a plain grey outfit, with a hood on the back and 2 back pockets. I eat a muesli bar and drink a cup of juice. After, Caldwell and I stay silent until a voice announces "One minute until launch."

I could be dead in a minute.

"Remember, although I'm from the Capitol, and we know you hate us, I've watched the Games, and remember only get supplies if necessary and not in the mouth of the Cornucopia. Run. Run. Run." I nodded.

"Please prepare for launch. Enter launch pad."

I embrace Caldwell for a second and then I enter a glass tube. The glass closes on me and I feel my feet rising. Light momentarily blinds me, and then I see my fellow tributes and I are on top of a sand dune. A cornucopia is on each of the 2 sides of the dune. After a distance, forest begins to grow. A river extends from that. Then snow. Then the same repeated over and over. Soon, a male voice booms "Let the 225th Hunger Games begin!"

A beat resembles every second of the countdown. 60, 59, 58, 57... A picture of the Capitol is broadcast briefly. I eye the resources. The steep side of the hill has less resources, but the forest is closer. I decide to go there.

10, 9, 8... I wonder if Jackson is watching. Wait, it's the law.

3, 2, 1. A gong rung me awake.

I ran down the steep side. My impetus made me fall over and I rolled down the dune. A Career already at the 1st flat part of the hill threw a spear at me. I ducked and I saw it spear the girl behind me.

I ran toward the Cornucopia, against Whytt's wishes. I grabbed a knife and threw it at a male tribute from 2. It missed, but this action highly aggravated him. He aimed an arrow at me but before he let go, blood spewed all over me.

He had a knife in his back. I looked behind and saw Fannia, with a locked smile on her faced. She fell over. She had been killed by the girl from 1. _Oh my god. _

I took a backpack and ran, and the guy from 4 chased me with several throwing knives. I rolled over and he threw a knife at me. It missed. As I entered the forest, he swung another blade at me, which cut my water holder in my backpack. The water bottle tumbled on the forest floor.

A dead girl lay on the forest floor. I took her spears. I threw it at the Career boy and it hit him on the foot. He winced and stopped chasing me. I ran further into the forest, but far away from the snow border, in case there were wolves there.

When no-one was following me I scoured my backpack.

Iodine. _I have no water._

Wire. _Traps!_

Jerky. _It's still food._

Quiver. _I'm no expert at archery but I have a bow._

Empty water bottle. _Ugh. _

I saw a spark nearby. A boy making a fire. His token. A fish. District 4. Not a Career, I guess. A fire. How stupid. Before I could begin a shelter, the boy let out a pained grunt and fell to the floor. Dead. The fire wasn't though, and I saw the silhouettes of the Careers walk through. Night.

The Panem anthem played.

_Oh Horn of Plenty,_

Calvin, District 2 _Fannia's kill_

Lawrencia District 3 girl

Rhys District 3 male

...

17 dead. 7 left.

I sat in the tree, stationary. I fell asleep, but awoke to the sharp smell of smoke. The forest was on fire. My tree was on fire. _Oh no, I should have smothered the boy from 4's fire. _I jumped out of the tree, grabbing my backpack.

I ran into the snow area. I saw a breathless District 12 pair. As the male aimed a shuriken at me, I swung a knife at him. The girl jumped over him and it hit her square in the neck. The knife had protruded through the boy's skin as well. To end his pain, I shot and arrow at his forehead.

2 cannons sounded and a hovercraft collected their bodies. 5 left.

This was definitely the highest death count in the first day of the Games.


End file.
